Anna-May Parker (Earth-18119)
| CurrentAlias = Spiderling | Aliases = AMP | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Anna Watson (grandaunt) Ben Parker (granduncle, deceased) May Parker (grandaunt, deceased) Peter Parker (father) Mary Jane Watson-Parker (mother) | Universe = Earth-18119 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York, Earth-18119; formerly Regency, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Student | Education = Elementary School | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Adam Kubert | First = Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1 1 | First2 = | Quotation = I am Annie May Parker... and I'm a menace! Just like my dad! | Speaker = Annie Parker | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Annie Parker is the daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Secret Wars After the Multiverse was destroyed by incursions, and recreated in the form of Battleworld, Annie and her family found themselves in a domain known as the Regency, fashioned from the remnants of Earth-18119 by the iron will of God Emperor Doom. Her mother and she were attacked by Venom, but saved by her father. This traumatic event would leave a scar on young Annie, as she would often have nightmares of the "shadowthing." As she grew up, Annie would develop spider-powers of her own, causing her parents to fear that she would be taken away by the Regent. One day, she would find out that the Power family was secretly the Power Pack and witnessed her father use his powers to rescue them. When Kraven the Hunter realized Spider-Man was fighting like a scared father, Regent called in all families connected to Public School 122 Mamie Fay for a power screening. Despite passing, thanks to her Inhibitor Chip, a fellow classmate, Lewis, was outed as a mutant. With her father abandoning them to save Lewis, Mysterio was able to locate Annie and her mother. Luckily, however, S.H.I.E.L.D. found them first. Reuniting with the Power Pack, Annie was given a costume to go along with her powers, much to her mother's dismay. Suddenly, the Sinister Six invade the base. As they were escaping, Annie turned back and quickly subdued Boomerang, Rhino, Shocker, and Kraven. This convinced her mother to turn back and, together, rescue her father. Invading Empire Unlimited's headquarters, Annie quickly dispatched Doctor Shannon Stillwell, despite the villain's superior strength. She started removing Regent's connection to the heroes' stasis cells, effectively depleting his powers. When Regent arrived to stop them, Annie's father broke free of his imprisonment and tackled Regent out the window. AMP, her new code name, jumped out the window and used an Inhibitor Chip-infused Trick Arrow to depower Regent; however, even with his powers neutralized, the Regent was still a threat. Peter, Annie, and MJ teamed up to beat him up, but the Regent got hold of Annie. Peter bluffed his way next to the Regent, and made a joke that caused the villain to laugh and be distracted for long enough so Peter could strike a finishing blow that knocked him out, though he had initially intended to deal a killing blow. S.H.I.E.L.D. proceeded to take the Regent into custody using an improvised restraining unit created by the Prowler. With the Regent neutralized, Peter, MJ, and Annie resumed their normal lives. | Personality = Described by Professor Xavier as a charming girl. Annie is bright, curious and full of energy. She has the same sense of responsibility as her father, as well as her mother's headstrong attitude. | Powers = Seemingly those of her father. Precognition: Her Spider-Sense seems to be much evolved than that of her father as she was able to see her parents getting hurt in their fight against Mole-Man, only for her to see her parents to show up later and end up in the same way she saw. She claims it feels "like it a buzz!" | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Inhibitor Chip * Spiderling's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = * Web-Shooters | Notes = | Trivia = * Annie was eight years old as of . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Wallcrawling Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Public School 122 Mamie Fay Student Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder